Takut
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Drarry story. BL, shonen-ai, Pendek, Typos. Don't like? Don't read! If Read, Please Review. Bad Summary: Sepenggal kisah pendek DraRry.


**Harry Potter © J.k. Rowling**

.

.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre**: Romance.

**Pairing**: DraRry

**Warning**: BL, OOC, Typo-s, pendek, Modificated Canon, No War, No Voldemort.

**Tidus Notes**: Haaii... Tidus cuma mo ngucapin selamat membaca Fanfic Tidus—Well, ini fanfic kelima...hurray!#tebar menyan#

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

.

.

**Takut**

.

"Kau sakit?" Draco bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Harry— kekasih Draco Malfoy—menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pening."

"Benarkah," Draco berkata dalam nada datarnya, tapi tersirat sekali gurat wajahnya mengandung kekhawatiran dalam dosis berat. "Kita bisa ke Hospital Wings sekarang, dan—''

Tapi Harry memotong perkataan Draco sambil meyakinkan kekasihnya itu—untuk yang ketiga kalinya —bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi waktu makan malam,'' ia mengecup kening Harry, dan menemukan kening sang kekasih menghangat. Ketika sang Slytherin ingin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Harry, kekasihnya itu langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

"Err... sampai jumpa saat makan malam, Draco." Harry meninggalkan Draco dengan kening berkerut. Kekasihnya agak aneh beberapa akhir ini. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

Saat bertemu di aula besar ia menemukan Harry hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan wajah sang pemuda yang kelihatan tak berselera.

"Kau tak apa-apa, _Love_?" Draco bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Harry dan mengelus pundak si _Raven_ lembut.

Harry tersenyum ke arah Draco yang menatapnya dengan agak khawatir. "Aku tak apa..."

Saat Draco membalas senyum Harry, di situlah sang Gryffindor langsung jatuh pingsan.

Dengan sigap, Draco langsung membopong Harry. Badan Harry yang ringan dan panas sekali, membuat Draco dijalari kecemasan. Ia menyalahkan kebodohannya sejak siang tadi, kenapa ia tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan keadaan sakitnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Hospital Wing yang terasa begitu lama (padahal hanya lima belas menit), Draco terus menyalahkan dirinya yang ceroboh. Dan ia berjanji akan lebih protektif pada Harry.

Sesampainya di Hospital Wings Draco langsung merebahkan Harry dengan lembut. Madam Pomfrey datang beberapa menit kemudian.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Sakit apa dia? Seberapa parah penyakitnya, Ma'am?" Draco mencecarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, namun belum sempat Madam Pomfrey menjawab, Draco menyambungnya lagi dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "Ini salahku, harusnya aku tak percaya omongannya yang bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia sedang tak baik! Harusnya sejak pagi tadi kubawa ia ke Saint Munggo saja! Tidak, Harusnya ku bawa ia ke rumah sakit Muggle saja!"

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy! Bisakah anda lebih tenang sedikit?" Madam Pomfrey menyadarkan Draco dari tumpukan kekalutannya. "Mr. Harry Potter—kekasih anda— baik-baik saja,'' Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas, Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama. ''Well, sejujurnya kondisinya tadi sangatlah mengkhawatirkan, panasnya tinggi sekali. Seharusnya sejak kemarin ia dirawat. Sepertinya Mr. Potter tidak menjaga kondisi badannya dengan baik."

"Apakah aku boleh menemaninya?" tanya Draco.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk satu kali. '' Tapi, saat ia bangun nanti, jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu dengannya, ia dalam pengaruh ramuan." ia menatap Draco lagi.

"Ya, saya paham."

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Kurasa... Aku baik-baik saja," Harry bergumam pelan.

"Love, kau selalu bilang begitu, padahal selalu kebalikannya."

"Sungguh, kali ini aku tidak bohong, Draco. Kalau kau tak percaya kau boleh memeriksa seluruh tubuhku."

Draco mencoba untuk tidak merealisasikan omongan _ngaco_ kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin menambah daftar sakit 'Komplikasi' Harry, dengan penyakit kehabisan napas.

"Aku percaya." lama mereka terdiam setelahnya, Draco terus mengelus rambut Harry dengan sebelah tangan terus menggenggam jemari-jemari lentik yang agak hangat itu.

"Draco."

"Ya?"

"Ceritakan sesuatu... sebuah kisah," pinta Harry, ia menatap langit-langit bangsal itu sebentar, kemudian terpejam lagi karena merasakan saat matanya terbuka, dunia di sekitarnya bergoyang.

"_Well_, bagaimana dengan kisah sang Pangeran tampan berkuda putih?" saran si pirang.

"Ugh, jangan bercerita tentang cermin kenarsisanmu, Draco!" Harry mengerang.

"Hei, dongeng itu benar-benar ada," Draco berdalih. Ia mengedipkan mata abu-abunya yang tajam ke arah Harry yang mendelik sebal.

"Aku tidak membual, Love," si surai pirang pucat itu berkata lagi sambil mencubit-cubit pipi si raven, gemas.

"Tidak!" Harry menggeleng—membuat cubitan Draco terhenti. "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan tentang kisah masa kecilmu?" saran Harry. Namun sang Slytherin hanya membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku janji tak tidur dan akan mendengarnya sampai habis." padahal ia sangat mengantuk sekarang, tapi ia masih saja rewel.

"Baiklah." Draco mengalah, kemudian ia bercerita tentang masa kecilnya berlibur di Villa megah miliknya di daerah Prancis, dan lima belas menit kemudian Harry sudah tertidur lelap dengan tangan Draco terus menggenggam tangan Harry, hingga esok hari.

.

.

.

Harry sudah sembuh sekarang, dan ia diperbolehkan keluar dari Hospital Wings.

Namun sebelum itu, Madam Pomfrey menasehatinya, mewanti-wanti, memberi wejangan dalam bentuk peringatan lisan agar pemuda itu jangan terlalu sering menginap di Hospital Wings. Well, Harry Potter memang langganan tetap tempat itu.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu, Mr. Potter.

"Ya,_ Ma'am._" Harry mengangguk sambil melirik Draco sekilas.

"Jangan sering keluyuran malam!"

"Ya, _Ma'am_."

"Menggunakan tenaga terlalu jauh dari batasnya, " ucap sang Healer, ia menggunakan jemari tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Harry—mempertegas ucapannya pada si anak bandel yang rajin masuk Hospital Wings.

"Ya, _Ma'am._"

"Satu lagi, ingatkan ia untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal, jaket, mantel atau apapun."

.

.

.

"Draco!"

"What, _Love_?"

"Kau tak perlu menyuruhku begini," Harry berkata dengan risih. Mantel tebal, pasmina ditambah syal, tutup kepala, sarung tangan, masker.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati kepanasan, yaa," sungut Harry. Ia melepaskan segala atribut yang telah dipasangi Draco sejak pagi tadi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit lagi, Harry."

"Yang kau lakukan sama saja membuatku sakit. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Dra—"

"Harry, aku takut..." Draco memegang tangan Harry, mengelusnya lembut. "Aku takut kau sakit, aku takut kau meninggalkanku, aku takut kau tiba-tiba hilang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, Harry... karena aku..."

Harry menyangka Draco akan berkata bahwa cintanya sedalam palung di samudra, seluas dunia, sebanyak bintang-bintang.

Namun, Draco hanya berkata, ''Aku mencintaimu, Harry.'' hanya itu, Namun Harry tahu kata-kata itu lebih romantis dibandingkan apapun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

Draco mengecup dahi Harry yang kini menghangat, bukan karena demam, melainkan karena rasa bahagia yang teramat besar.

— **The End** —

.

.

**Tidus Note**: Haaaii, Tidus balik again, dengan _one shot pendek _ bikinan Tidus yang imut-imut# readers:amit-amit!

Maaf, untuk Typos yang bertebaran, Tidus udah berusaha mengeditnya...

Dan cerita ini kayaknya nge-drama banget deh, ngegombal ala author banget...#dilempar baskom.

Review yaa saudara-saudaraku, aku cinta kalian, Readers...muaacchhhh:D#kecup seribu bibir...


End file.
